greenytoonsuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Conflict of the Forest Squad
|date = February 28, 2015 - March 2, 2015 (2 days) |place = Greeny Phatom Wiki |Results = |users = |Block = |image = |caption = The Forest Squad version of Greeny Phatom|causes = Unown vandalizing the Dr. Beanson page|status = Forest Squad kicked out of the Greeny Phatom Wiki All pages changed back to normal DongBalls remaining blocked until September 15, 2015 DongBalls95050505 still remaining admin|bad guy = Jointhefight DongBalls95050505|combatant1 = Forest Squad and supporters DongBalls95050505 Jointhefight LeMemeTeamStrikesAgain Unown Phantump Toy Bonnie Coleisawesomeman01 OfficialPotaco TheDextori Toy Bonnie|combatant2 = Greeny Phatom Wiki Community SuperKewlGuy123 Bingbang32 DTSFactory RedstoneActive90000 MarvintheSpaceMartian Evildog1 VSTF Pio387 Josephyr|block1 = 9|block2 = 3|users1 = 9|users2 = 8|total blocks1 = 7|total blocks2 = 3|partof = the February Crisis}} '''The Conflict of the Forest Squad '''is a 2015 conflict between the Forest Squad and the Greeny Phatom Wiki Community. This conflict lasted from the creation of the Forest Squad to their abolishment. This conflict is too devastating, the conflict only lasted 2 days (February 28, 2015 - March 2, 2015). Yeah, it lasted 2 days and not much of the Forest Squad are admins of the wiki, but they did tons of damage to the wiki, the admins decide to block the Forest Squad. As you can see, 1 ally of the Forest Squad will be unblocked on May 1, 2015 (which already happened), continuing the conflict? But he got blocked by another admin. History Introduction This conflict is all about vandalism. Forest Squad has wiped out almost 55% of the wiki. Day 1 (February 28, 2015) occured on February 28, 2015 1:17 PM Central Time, when Toy Bonnie, one of the vandals from December 2014, returned to the wiki and did the same actions he did in December 2014 (replacing important pictures with useless pictures). He did this with his helper being Unown Phantump, another vandal from December 2014, but this time, he began moving pages to useless pages, which Unown returned 2 minutes later after the incident commenced. Pages like Dr. FrankerZ, Dr. Mario, God, CHEESE, Jamie is PISSED, etc. are being deleted by the admins because they're useless. On May 24, 2015, CoinHunter12 recovered the lost content from the articles, but he kept the page names deleted (Dr. FrankerZ, Dr. Mario, God, CHEESE, Jamie is PISSED, etc.). On 2:56 PM, Coleisawesomeman01, one of the users of Heck No Greeny Phatom, joined the wiki and spammed. He only vandalized the Greeny Phatom The Movie, Little Guy, and Little Girl page. But that's not all about his contributions on that day. He even spammed in the comments on blogs and the Greeny Phatom page. On 3:17 PM, TheDextori joined the wiki and slapped adult content on pages. Most of his edits are minor. 10 minutes later, OfficialPotaco vandalized the Little Guy page and did the same thing like TheDextori, and it's a minor edit. On 6:03 PM, the leader of the Forest Squad, Jointhefight, finally began vandalizing the wiki, after all the vandalism the supporters caused. First, Jointhefight has posted a blog, saying that they'll hack the wiki and uploaded a 20th century-alike propaganda on the wiki. He vandalized A LOT on the wiki, spreading criticism across every page, claiming that Greeny Phatom is a rip-off of Sesame Street, etc. Jointhefight called this conflict, "The War to End Greeny Phatom". But, all of the vandals of that day were blocked mostly because of vandalism. Day 2 (March 1, 2015) At 4:11 AM, Skipper returned to the wiki as "DongBalls95050505". First, he criticized MarvinTheSpaceMartian's M.U.G.E.N Little Guy. Then vandalized the Little Guy page, then the Gree Guy page, and then the Season 20 page, with the admins sleeping at night. But when Pio387 seen the vandalism, he blocked him at 7:17 AM. Because of Skipper's DongBalls account being blocked on the Greeny Phatom Wiki, he decides to create a new one at 9:17 AM, named "LeMemeTeamStrikesAgain" (NOTE: It is unknown if Skipper's LeMemeTeam). He only vandalized the Robert Stainton page. However, he swapped accounts with his DongBalls account because he found out that Laser promoted that account to bureaucrat because he's Skipper's friend. Day 3 (March 2, 2015) When Skipper's DongBalls account got promoted admin, he suprise attacked the wiki by changing the wiki layout and vandalize the important pages. That day was very similar to the GMan Incident, but with only 1 vandal. I mean, how could 1 vandal could destroy an entire wiki? Anyways, Skipper failed to capture the wiki, and got IP banned from Wikia. However, he is only blocked on the Greeny Phatom Wiki, with his DongBalls account being blocked until September 15, 2015. On Heck No Greeny Phatom, Skipper talked about him hacking the wiki. At 1 sentence, he claimed that VSTF thinks that the wiki has "legit" information, but we all know that most of it is fake. Category:Article stubs Category:History of the Wiki